What Would You Give For A Twinkie?
by serenity2bliss
Summary: A fun, DL smut. Oneshot.


**Title: What Would You Give For A Twinkie?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know this tune already.**

**This is my second attempt in writing a DL smut. This idea came about after reading a novel by Susan Elizabeth Phillips almost a year ago, hence the reason why I couldn't remember the title of the book. I don't even know why the plot suddenly came back to me :P**

**A huge thank yous to SallyJetson for the beta and for the title and also for her useful advice to "get in the mood" to write a good smut!lol!**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's**

* * *

"God, Danny, did the Salvation Army just ransack your fridge today? There's no food in here! Pickle, pickle and oooh, what do we have here…more pickle, you pickle-freak! 

"Gee, sorry, sweetheart," he said, dryly. "I just got off from an 18 hour shift. Grocery shopping is not exactly on top of my to-do list. You, on the other hand, -"

"Do not live here," she cut him off. "I'm sure there's some…aha! Twinkie!"

"Got anymore left?" he asked.

"Nope, just this one. And I'm taking it."

"No way, that's **my** Twinkie!"

"**I** found it!"

"Yeah, in **my** kitchen!"

Flipping the said Twinkie from one hand to the other, she sashayed towards him, closing the gap between them. With only inches separating his lips from hers, she huskily whispered, "Baby, you gave me your jacket in the rain, let me have the last cup of coffee in the morning, but you refuse me this tiny little Twinkie when I'm so starving I could die, right here, in front of you, in this kitchen where we just had the most _amazing_ sex of our lives just last night?"

Smiling, he kissed the corner of her mouth, and trailed small biting kisses up to her ears, and nipped her earlobe.

"Nothing comes between this man and his Twinkie, Montana."

With a smirk, he pulled back and held out his hand. "Hand over the Twinkie."

She made a sound at the back of her throat and pushed the Twinkie onto his palm, strong, but not enough to quash it. "Hope you'll get fat while enjoying it," she said sweetly.

She stormed past him to the living room but he called out to her. With both hands on her hips, she whirled around and snapped, "What?"

He rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, eyes narrowed, as if he had something on his mind. The mischievous glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. Then he snapped his fingers. "How about a deal? Unbutton your shirt, and half of this Twinkie will be yours."

"Wh-what?"

"Come on, Montana. You heard me. Plus, I'm being nice here. Consider this a mini-striptease for a Twinkie."

"_Half_ a Twinkie, you mean."

He shrugged and leaned back against the kitchen counter, and tossed the Twinkie up and down in his palm.

"You're really serious about wanting me to strip?" she asked.

"As a heart attack." He cocked one eyebrow at her as if to say, '_I dare you_.'

Biting back a smile, she slowly unbuttoned the top button. "Fine, just a peek."

He snorted, loudly. "A peek will only get you a nibble of this sweet little golden sponge cake."

"A _nibble_?! "

"For a whole Twinkie you gotta take the whole shirt off. Including your bra."

This time it was her turn to snort. "Honey, these goodies," she pointed to her chest," are worth more than all the Twinkies in the world that you can buy. But," she drawled," since it is your Twinkie I have my eyes on…"

She popped the second button. And another. And another, right up to the last one.

Then she dallied the striptease by clasping the front of her shirt together, blocking his view from her bra and exposed skin.

He growled, "Montana…"

With a smirk, she slowly parted her shirt, revealing her black bra and creamy skin. His hungry gaze made her shiver.

She fingered the front clasp but didn't unfasten it, deliberately teasing him out of his mind.

"Don't tease or you'll force me to get rough."

A giggle escaped her lips as she opened the clasp and bit her bottom lips between her teeth when she stripped the cups away from her breasts.

He couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips at the feast before him. Lindsay Monroe, stood only a few feet away from him, fully clothed, except her shirt open with her breasts exposed. For him. Only for him. It didn't matter how many times he had seen her naked, it would still feel like the first time, every single time.

"So, Mr. Messer, you got your free show. How about that Twinkie?"

"Sorry, Montana. Maybe later…much later!"

He swept her in his arms before he even finished his sentence. His lips captured hers as he shoved her shirt down over her shoulders. His hands moved to her breasts, and her breath caught at the sensation of having his big, warm hands gently kneading her flesh, and pinching her already hardened nipples. He nibbled at her earlobe and the side of her neck, nipped at her collarbone and the base of her throat.

She could feel his ardent mouth _everywhere_, all over her skin. One of his hands grasped her small hips tightly against his. She could feel him, strong and hard against her belly. He needed to feel her soft curves against him, hear her moans, and feel her hands on his body.

Cupping her face, he took her lips, gently. The tip of his tongue brushed her bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. Opening her mouth, she let him in. He kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste, plunging deep into her mouth, always coming back for more.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stood on her tiptoes, and nipped his earlobe. She could feel his vibrating moan against her chest and the rasp of his breathing against her neck. Encouraged, she left little teeth marks at the corner of his jaw before she plunged her tongue inside his mouth again.

Feeling his control slipping by the minute, he swept her off her feet, carried her toward his bedroom and placed her gently in the middle of the bed. He took off his glasses and put it on the bedside table before he took his place at the foot of the bed, and began to strip. His eyes were trained solely on her where she too, stripped the remaining items of her clothing.

Soon, they were both naked and he lay down beside her. Their eyes feasted on each others naked form, hands touched and lingered mindlessly. Then he rolled her on her back and pushed her legs apart as he crawled between them.

He leaned his forehead against hers and trailed his fingertip along her inner thigh, then across the curls covering her pussy.

Eyes deep into hers, he whispered, "You're so beautiful," and slipped a finger inside to touch her clitoris.

She gasped, and her back jerked hard off the bed at the gentle yet arousing contact. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and dug her fingers into his biceps, knowing that it would leave a mark. She didn't care. She craved, and wanted, her mark on him.

Closing her eyes, she let out another deep moan. "Danny…Oh God, Danny."

He slid a finger inside, keeping a thumb on her clit, driving her crazy. She loved it when he touched her there, like that; always keeping her teething on the edge, never quite letting her go.

He loved to drive her crazy with his finger. He knew how hard that would make her come, but, as perverted as it may sound, he loved to make her wait just a little longer before he pushed her to the edge. He loved foreplay as much as the next guy.

But he loved it more when it was with her.

The sight of her writhing and moaning and gasping on his bed was enough to make him come like crazy. But this was for her. His release would have to come later.

With a struggle, she opened her eyes, and was thrilled when her gaze clashed with his lustful ones. She could make out the tell-tale sign of sweat on his forehead and shoulders; a sign that he was challenging his restraint.

"I want you to come with my finger inside you," he said, voice low and his accent accentuated.

She loved it when he talked dirty in bed. It always heightened the sexual arousal in her. Sometimes, he would talk to her; describe what he would do to her and her to him, in vivid details with explicit terms, until she came. She always wanted to do the same to him, but dirty talk had never been her forte.

He would probably laugh himself to orgasm if she did.

Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed him; tongue clashing, dueling for dominance. He sucked her tongue deep into his mouth, all the while pumping her pussy hard and fast with his finger…until she came, screaming. Into his mouth.

When it was over, he slid his finger out of her and licked it, sighing with pleasure. He ran kisses all over her face, all the while savoring her thundering heartbeat beating against his chest, then his mouth trailed down from her throat to her quivering belly and down still, to her mound.

She pushed herself up on her elbow, legs clamped together. "Danny, no more. Are you trying to kill me over a Twinkie?"

He ignored her feeble protest and licked her knees instead, all the while caressing her still-trembling thighs. "Open up those beautiful thighs, Lindsay. Let me in."

She giggled despite herself and pushed his face away.

"Please… Do it for the Twinkie," he said.

His silly plea and kisses made her giggle even harder, until a tear rolled down her cheek. It took some more coercion from him to get her to open her legs.

She found it ridiculous that she still felt shy to expose herself to him, despite the countless times they had made love to each other.

His strong hands, slightly rough and callused, pushed her legs wider apart to make room for his shoulders as he settled in between. He blew on her and she whimpered at the feel of his hot breath on her already sensitized clit. He traced the tip of his finger across her clit and down her slit. His soft hair tickled her skin as he lowered his head to lave and lick her flesh with his clever, eager tongue. Hot and wet, he lapped the juice of her last come, and slid one long finger, then two, deep inside her.

Instinctively, she grabbed handfuls of his hair and rocked herself against his mouth. He shoved her down onto her back and folded her legs up high. She struggled against his strong grip, all the while panting his name over and over, as her thighs tightened around his head.

He sucked on her, hard, flicking her clit with his tongue, and she tightened her grip of his hair as she came on another mind-blowing, shuddering orgasm.

He moved up and over her; his chest crushed her breasts as he braced his forearms on either side of her head to kiss the sweat off her cheek and neck. He pressed the tip of his cock against her, moistening himself. Then, without letting her completely recover from her orgasm, he drove into her, hard and deep, causing her to moan out loud.

He withdrew and surged forward. Her fingers curled around his biceps as her back arched from the bed. Her body clenched tight around him as picked up the pace.

Without missing a beat, his thrusts grew harder, deeper and she tightened her legs around his waist. Shocked gasps jerked out of her with each heavy thrust.

"Oh, God, don't stop," she panted.

He slid his arm beneath the arch of her back, pulling her tighter as he captured her lips with his. The rhythm of his tongue dancing in her mouth matched the pistoning of his hips. He buried himself in her, over and over and so deep, he thought he would never find his way out.

Not that he would mind.

As the pressure mounted, she tore her mouth from his with a cry, back arched like a bow; cunt clenched tight around his cock, and screamed his name, as she gave herself over to the pleasure and him.

Moments later, he followed suit; head tossed back with a low growl as his hips grinded deliciously against hers. He collapsed on top of her with a shuddering breath and buried his face in the crook of her neck; momentarily lost in her sweet scent so uniquely hers.

Finally, he lifted his head and kissed her softly. He gazed down deep into her eyes and grinned wickedly. "So," he said, still slightly breathless, "I think the Twinkie is officially yours now, Montana."

She grinned back and tweaked his nose playfully, enjoying the fullness of him still inside her. "Oh, I think after that performance, we can both share it."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hope y'all like it!Comments and reviews are always appreciated :D**


End file.
